Fashion Police, It's An Emergency!- Pt 2 Magnus Bane-Psychic Detective
by MistyMay6886
Summary: After Simons promotion he realizes he has nothing to wear for his new job, Magnus says he'll help, but he has another plan. Get together Simon/Raphael- Slash Ace!Raphael, Pan!Simon This is really just a cute, fluffy, get together type thing with Magnus playing matchmaker. ** Part 2 of my, 'Magnus Bane, Psychic Detective' Series.
1. Chapter 1- That Look Never Ends Well

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 _Summary:_

Pt. 2 of Magnus bane, Psychic detective- After Simons promotion he realizes he has nothing to wear for his new job, Magnus says he'll help, but he has another plan. Get together Simon/Raphael- Slash Ace!Raphael, Pan!Simon

 **Fashion Police! It's An Emergency**

Chapter 1- That look never ends well... *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Raphael waits silently, till they are out of the parking lot… waiting till they're just a few minutes from home, then…

"Psychic, Magnus _, really_?"

"I know! I know, I wasn't planning it or anything _,_ it just sort of happened!"

"How does defrauding the police and impersonating a psychic just happen _?_ That does not just happen! That has never, _in the history of the human race_ , _JUST happened_!"

Raphael shook his head, sighing.

 _Really, how does Magnus get himself into these things?_

"Well, it was that _,_ or I was a suspected accomplice in the museum heist…

So, you know, _'psychic'_ seemed like the best way to go." Magnus said with a shrug…

 _Like it was nothing_

Raphael looked at him, slightly taken aback

"They actually thought you were an accomplice in the robbery?"

"Yeah. Well _..._ mainly Alec's partner did"

Raphael nodded faintly,

"Oh, you mean the guy you dressed down and then subsequently _outed_ in front of the station's chief?"

"Yeah, him, he wa-

Wait, how did you know about that?" Magnus demanded, suspiciously

Raphael shrugged,

"Hmm? Oh…, detective Lewis told me."

 _"_ _DETECTIVE LEWIS_ _?!"_ Magnus practically screeched

Raphael cringed, at times like this he _really_ wished there was a human equivalent of a volume button,

 _Especially with Magnus._

"Yes? Lightwoods partner? When you sent me to help him get the files, he told me." Raphael replied with a light shrug, glancing over, raising an eyebrow tilting his head curiously at Magnus, more than a bit confused by the reaction.

 _Oh, crap,_ _Magnus_ _has_ ** _That Look_** _;_

The overly interested, meddling, probably already scheming one he gets when he thinks there is something he absolutely ** _has_** to do for Raphael's own good.

 _This never ends well for Raphael_

Magnus continues, gesturing slightly,

"So, he just, _told you?"_

Raphael nodded hesitantly,

"Yeah… He told me pretty much the entire day… in like, _one breath,"_

Raphael shakes his head, with a faint chuckle, smiling slightly

"He talks _a lot_ "

Magnus' eyes go wide; he turns more towards the other man, animatedly pointing accusingly at Raphael

"Wait, what's going on with your face!?"

"What?"

 _"_ _You're_ ** _smiling!"_**

"So? I smile."

Magnus scoffs, eyes bright and curious, he gives a slight nod,

"Yes, you do; When you think of something particularly snarky to say, when you outsmart an especially obnoxious doctor on your route, When you find an absolutely perfect suit, and when you utterly destroy a rival in, well _,_ _anything_ …

Also, occasionally, when you're trying to intimidate someone. You don't smile, _just_ _to_ _ **smile**_."

 _Okay, he needed to stop this, like_ , _right now before it got even worse_

"I-I'm just relieved that things turned out all right for you, I was worried." He ventured quickly, trying to school his features into a contrite, concerned, expression…

It **wasn't** a lie; he had been worried when he found out that Magnus was at the police station all day, and he really was quite relieved that it worked out for Magnus.

 _It really was all the truth_ ; _just omitting a few slight details._

Raphael had been best friends with Magnus for nearly 20 years; he knew this was the only way you could get anything past the guy…

 _Plan B was usually just to try to distract him with something shiny and hope he forgot what you'd been talking about._

"Uh, huh" Magnus murmured noncommittally

Raphael hazards a subtle glance over,

 _Uh oh…_

 _The Look_ _was still there_

 _He took a deep breath, thinking quickly,_

"So, this will actually be really great for you, right? You could actually _be_ a detective? I know how much you regretted not being able to follow through with it… this will give you a chance to actually do it, right? And that detective Lightwood seemed like a pretty decent guy, at least from what I saw."

Magnus beamed, nodding happily,

"I know! It just sort of all fell into place, I really can't believe that I am getting this chance! And I get to work with Alec! He is just so…."

 _Oh,_ _**thank god**_ _, '_ _plan B' worked…_

 _Apparently this_ _'Detective Lightwood'_ _works even better than something shiny with Magnus…_ _Hmm_ _..._ _Good to know_

Raphael filed that information away for later and let Magnus' chatter fade into the background.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O8O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	2. Chapter 2- Detective Simon Lewis

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 **Chapter 2-**

 **Detective Simon Lewis**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 _What an incredible day!_

The thought just kept repeating in Simon's' head. Waking up this morning he still couldn't get over yesterday. He had got to meet a real, _actual_ , psychic, who already seemed like a truly excellent friend. And he was even getting _promoted;_ Monday he would actually _be_ a Detective.

 _Well_ , _**okay**_ , _junior_ _detective, but still!_

He was even partnered with Alec Lightwood, who was kind of his hero on the force. He was still amazed by that.

 _He might even end up friends with him_!

I mean, he was his _partner_ ; partners hang out sometimes… like friends, right? He seemed to get along with his old partner, pretty well…

Well…okay, so actually _,_ as Magnus, the psychic had pointed out; he got on a bit _too well_ with him. They definitely wouldn't get along like _that_.

Simon blushed, then shook away that thought; he really liked Alec, but not in that way. He just really wasn't Simon's type, which brought another thought.

 _Raphael Santiago_.

Simon sighed a bit.

The guy was absolutely amazing; he was, quite possibly, the most beautiful person Simon had ever seen. Everything about him just seemed… _astounding_.

Simon had been struck dumb when he'd first seen the guy; his first impression- _and what an impression it was_ \- being when the guy had actually caught him, saving him from a nasty fall.

They had just stared at one another, seemingly frozen. Then Raphael had said something _really_ pretty in Spanish, and Simon was pretty sure that whatever bit of his brain that had been functioning, just completely shut down.

It was all a bit of a haze after that.

He knew that he babbled at the guy insistently, recapping the entire day, completely unable to stop himself. He'd finally stopped when breathing became necessary, dreading how the guy would react to the torrent of words.

Simon needn't have worried, though: He'd just smiled, kinda gently, and introduced himself. He called Simon 'Detective Simon Lewis' and, _he swears_ , his heart just stopped _,_ before picking up triple time.

 _Detective Simon Lewis._

That is who he was, now. He couldn't quite control the giggle that escaped. Hearing that was just _amazing..._ and for the first time he heard it being from _Raphael_?

It was almost just too much for him to handle.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur. They had talked a bit; him learning that Raphael was a friend of Magnus' and that he'd, apparently, be helping Magnus with a Psychic Detective Agency he seemed dead set on starting- He said this with a spectacularly sarcastic tone, which had made Simon giggle, rather embarrassingly. Magnus had asked him to help Simon gather up the files.

 _Simon just didn't know how to react with the guy_ ,

Either he stuttered and stammered and couldn't get a word out; or he blathered on until he ran out of breath. Simon had never really been what anyone would call _'_ _cool_ _'_ , especially around attractive people…

But with this guy? _Man_ , it took his blathering awkwardness to a whole new level. They'd talked a bit longer, then Raphael had taken the files and left to go find Magnus.

Simon sighed a bit.

He knew he had kind of blown it but he just seemed to completely lose his mind around the guy. At least with Raphael going to be working with Magnus he'd probably get a chance to see him again. That cheered him up a bit. He could get it together, he just knew it…

After all, he was _Detective Simon Lewis._

He grinned, fighting down a slightly giggly laugh.

Monday it would be official. He would be a _real_ detective; he got to work cases, he'd have his detective shield, he wouldn't have to wear that stuffy, itchy, uniform…

 _Wait…_

 _He wouldn't be wearing his uniform anymore_ _!_

 ** _Crap_** _ **!**_

 _What was he going to wear!?_

He bounded up off his bed, rushing across the room, quickly flung open his closet.

 _It was a_ ** _disaster!_**

A total hodgepodge of tee-shirts sporting images and characters from every show, geeky fandom, and comic known to man, interspersed with ones boasting the punniest, cheesiest sayings he could possibly find. Other than that he had a few button up shirts in various types of plaid, two sweaters, a faded jean jacket, and that's about it.

His dresser wasn't any better. It was crammed full of mostly skinny jeans, _which_ , while making his ass look great, really didn't give off a serious, professional, detective type vibe.

Groaning hopelessly, he padded back across the room and flopped down on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm, trying to think.

 _What was he going to_ _do_ _?_

What the heck did he know about fashion or style? Unless it was what what to wear for this character for Halloween or comic-con he had no clue…

He was totally at a loss.

His thoughts drifted absently to the two guys he'd met yesterday; Magnus and Raphael. Both of them had impeccable style. Simon doubted ether of them ever were at a loss about what to wear. Obviously he'd have to go shopping, pick out some new stuff, but he didn't even know where to begin with that.

A thought occurred to him…

 _Hey, Magnus_ _ **DID**_ _give him his number_ _, telling him since they'd be working together it was practical to be able to keep in touch…_

 _Could he call him about this, though?_

It seemed rather like pushing the boundaries a bit…I mean, he'd only talked to the guy maybe two hours, tops, and just met him yesterday, but at this point Simon was pretty desperate. It was Saturday now, he actually had the weekend off for a change, but that only left today and tomorrow to figure out what he could wear for his new job.

There were no other options, he had to go for it…

 _Hopefully Magnus was as nice as he'd seemed…_

He crossed his fingers, hoping Magnus actually was just as nice, friendly and helpful as he'd seemed yesterday. Taking a deep breath he picked up his phone, nervously hitting Magnus' number before he could talk himself out of it.

"Hi, cutie" Magnus answered cheerfully, throwing Simon a bit

" _Uh…_ H-Hey, Magnus, this is Simon, _umm_ , Officer Lewis…we met yesterday, _remember?_ "

Magnus gave a light chuckle,

"Yes, Darling, of course I remember you, Plus, you know, _psychic_ "

"Oh, yeah, totally" Simon said, nodding absently,

"Umm, so… are you really busy?"

"Darling, I am _always_ busy; I am a very important man, after all... But I can always make time for the important things.

What did you need, sweetheart?"

Simon blushed faintly, nervously rubbing at his neck

"Okay, uh, well… so…I kinda wanted to ask you to help me with something?"

"A case already?" Magnus asked, surprised

Simon shook his head quickly,

" _No_ , no, it uh-it's nothing like that… It's actually kind of... Umm, personal…"

Magnus gasped excitedly,

" ** _Oooh_** , Now I really am interested! _So_ … what is it? Girl trouble, _boy trouble_ , help me out a bit, dear,"

Simon blushed even brighter

" _No_ **,** _no,_ no, not, uh, not anything like _that_ " Simon rushed out,

"Well then, darling, what is it? _"_ Magnus pressed, sounding a bit disappointed

Simon shrugged faintly, idly picking at the hem of his shirt,

"Umm…well, see…you know how I got promoted? Okay so I just kinda realized that that means I won't be wearing my uniforms anymore. Which is really kind of cool actually; cause, like, they're sort of itchy and hot and uncomfortable, you know?

But, umm, well… the thing of it is my off work clothes aren't really professional, _like_ , _at all,_ and I was kind of wondering if you could maybe help me pick out some new ones... _I mean_... If you have time and don't mind…

 _M-Maybe?"_ He finished, kind of hopefully.

Magnus gasped

 _"A_ **fashion** _emergency!_ Darling _,_ that is my specialty; I would be absolutely _delighted_ to help you" He said, happily

Relief washed over Simon

" _Really?_ Oh my god, thank you so much, Magnus, _you are_ _**awesome**_!"

Magnus preened

"Yes, yes I am; thank you for admitting it, darling. There are so few people who truly appreciate my greatness."

Simon laughed brightly, nodding animatedly, bouncing lightly on his heels,

"Now darling, why don't you come over to my place, we'll meet here and create a plan as to where to start putting together your new work look. Monday's only two days away, we really have no time to waste, I'll text you directions."

"Yeah, that would be great; thanks again, so much!" Simon gushes

"It's really not a problem, see you soon, sweetheart" Magnus assured warmly, ending the call

Simon couldn't help doing a bit of a victory dance, he was just SO happy and relieved.

 _Magnus was going to help him!_

He'd be able to put together a _real_ , _**professional**_ , grown up type look! He could look serious and adult and like an _actual detective_!

Maybe he won't constantly be mistaken for a high school student anymore! He'd been out of high school nearly eight years now; it was probably time to update his look a little. Really he'd wanted to for quite a while, but he just didn't even know where to begin. But now; with _Magnus?_ With Magnus he'll really be able to look like an actual, professional, 25 year old, adult man!

 _Plus_ , _if he was spending time with Magnus_ , _he might be able to find out a bit more about Raphael_.

With one more, fist pump, and a brilliant, excited grin, he grabbed his keys and wallet and rushed for the door.

 _Yes! This was going to be_ ** _awesome!_**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O11O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	3. Chapter 3- There's Just Something About

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 **Chapter 3-**

 **There's Just Something About Him**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"... at, Can you believe that, Raphael?"

"Raphael?"

 _"Raphaaell?"_

 _"Hello!"_ Magnus called loudly, leaning over, waiving his hand animatedly in front of Raphaels face, startling the younger man.

"Hmm, wha- oh, yeah …what a _Jerk_ " Raphael tried

Magnus stared at him, blinking faintly, tilting his head, in confusion

"Raph, darling? I was talking about this article interviewing a guy who thinks he saw a mermaid at Heavens Way Beach…"

 _Oops…_

 _Well, it was worth a shot…_

He really was trying to focus on what Magnus was saying, _he was_ …

But he just couldn't seem to concentrate. His mind kept drifting off to the day before…To meeting Simon.

 _There was just something about the guy…_

Raphael had been more than happy to have an excuse to get away from the- _whatever the hell it was_ , between Magnus and Detective Lightwood, heading towards the file room to locate the other detective. He'd entered the room and, at first hadn't seen anyone else. Wandering further into the room he came around a row of shelving and stopped short when he saw a guy climbing up another shelf.

 _What the hell?_

 _This was a police station, right?_

The guy was in a uniform, so he must belong here… well…unless he was some crazy guy that snuck into the police station for some weird, bizarre reason. That didn't really _seem_ very likely; unless, of course, you factored in the randomly climbing up shelves thing that was going on right now. That kind of added a bit more weight to the 'Crazy Guy' theory. He debated going back out and finding someone to ask, just in case…

Then everything seemed to happen at once.

The guy was reaching for a folder on a high shelf, standing on the lowest shelf, about a foot or so off the floor, now balanced precariously, pretty much just on his toes. Then something seemed to just _shift_ , and the guy was falling backwards, unable to reclaim his stability. Raphael moved without even thinking, darting forward, catching him, breaking his fall. The guy just seemed to freeze, waiting for the impact with the ground.

" _Whoa_ , careful there, are you okay?" Raphael asked, concerned

The guy had turned in the fall; his eyes were still closed tight. He looked to be around Raphaels age, maybe slightly younger, with light brown faintly curly hair and glasses. When he'd turned his arms seemed to have come up and settled around Raphael's shoulders, seemingly to steady himself.

Then he had opened his eyes…

 _ **Wow...**_

He had really warm, _impossibly_ wide, light golden brown eyes, and somewhat soft, bordering on pretty, features. He also had a look of total, complete shock on his face, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. He was simply, completely, absolutely, unbelievably, _adorable_.

"Increible, eres lo más lindo que he visto"

 _ **What!?**_

 _God, he didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out! What the hell was wrong with him!?_

He never got flustered around people; he didn't stutter or stammer or randomly blurt things out without thinking. People just didn't get to him like that: one of the benefits of being asexual. He was always in control, of his words, his actions, regardless of who he was talking to.

 _Or at least he_ ** _was_** _…_

He came back to himself, distancing himself from the other guy, being sure he had his balance again, of course. Then he stepped back a bit more, just for good measure. The guy seemed to just stare, still in shock, looking at Raphael. But the way he was looking, it was different.

It wasn't appraising or even appreciative, really; He just looked totally, utterly, amazed. It really threw Raphael; he didn't know how to even begin to respond to that.

"Uh, he-, hey, man. Sorry about that, thanks for the save though" he stammered, sheepishly

Raphael shook his head, giving a slight smile,

"It is not a problem, lindo"

 _Damnit!_

There he went again; he'd called the guy cute, _**again!**_

 _What the hell?!_

 _Crap, now the guy was blushing! That was SO totally not helping matters! God, I hope he doesn't speak Spanish..._

Raphael took a deep breath, trying to get himself back to normal, to once more get a handle on the situation…

Then the guy started talking...

"Oh, uh, I'm Simon. Um, Lewis. O-,Officer Simon Lewis. Well, actually, starting Monday it will be _Detective Simon Lewis_. See, this really cool psychic guy came in today, and at first some of the other detectives thought that he was a criminal or _like,_ like in on it or something. _But then!_

 _ **Then**_ we had this big interrogation, and he proved he was psychic and he called out Detective Ramsey, who, I know you don't know, well, I don't think you know him, I guess you could of known him. But, anyway, he got really freaked out when Magnus, that's the psychic's name, by the way, when Magnus totally called him out on all of his worst traits and that he was like, with Alec, like _with_ with, you know _?_ Which, _dude,_ I still can't believe that one!

And he totally freaked and ran out of the room when Magnus and Alec had this weird, kind of hot, argument/confrontation/flirting kinda _thing,_ and then he totally quit! And I took the Detectives exam a few months ago, but, like, there were no openings, so now I'm gonna be a _Detective_ …well, junior Detective, but I am! I get my shield and everything!

Can you believe it?" The guy paused, eyes wide, breathless

Raphael had no idea what to do with all that; couldn't even begin to decipher half of it, much less really respond. He did get one important part of it though…

 _Detective Simon Lewis_

"Eso es realmente maravilloso, I'm Raphael, by the way" he introduced himself

He nodded quickly, glancing down, before looking back up sheepishly,

"Oh, uh, yeah, umm, H-Hi, Raphael… it's nice to meet you"

 _He sounded so shy, and, god help him, the guy was blushing even more._

Raphael was at a total loss, but he could hide it well.

"It is nice to meet you, as well, Detective Simon Lewis." Raphael replied, smoothly, reaching out to shake his hand

Simon's whole face lit up,

"Hi, again"

"Hi"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O7O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	4. Chapter 4- Meddling, Meddlesome, Magnus

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 **Chapter 4-**

 **Meddling, Meddlesome, Magnus**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 _Raphael sighs a bit, coming back to himself._

There was just something about this Simon. He was completely unique, completely unforgettable. The more he had talked to the guy, the more endearing he had become. He was just so unbelievably sweet, and happy and _excitable_. Everything about the man seems so light, warm and engaging…It was absolutely delightful; and Raphael had no idea exactly what to do with that.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Glancing up, he catches sight of Magnus. He's sitting quietly, drinking his coffee, staring curiously at him over the rim of the cup. This gets Raphael's attention. A quiet Magnus is never a good sign. It is only ever one of three things; someone genuinely hurt him, he's absolutely furious, or something is truly wrong with someone he loves.

 _What could it possibly be?_

He was fine just a few minutes ago, and simply being ignored wouldn't upset him to the point of silence. He really didn't know what it could be.

"Raphael, is something the matter?"

He shook his head,

"No? Why… is something wrong with you?" Raphael asked, somewhat confused

Magnus huffed faintly, setting the cup down, leaning towards him in concern,

"Darling, I was trying to get your attention for nearly ten minutes. I called you three different times and you never even seemed to notice.

What is it, sweetheart?"

"It's nothing Magnus, really"

He shook his head

"Raph, please it is not nothing… you have been off all morning. You just seem to space out, like you're going somewhere else. If anything is bothering you, just let me know, we can figure it out, I'm sure."

"Magnus it's okay, really" Raphael insisted

"Is it about yesterday? The Psychic Detective Agency thing?"

"No, it's no-"

"Because I really thought you'd want to help me with it; but, darling, if not, _it's_ _okay_."

"No, I do, it-"

"Well, is it that we'd be lying to the police? Honestly, I rather thought you'd get a bit of a kick out of that part. You do so love it when you are outsmarting people, and being quite devious."

Raphael gave a bit of a nod to that, giving a faint huff of a laugh

 _Magnus had him there_

"Well is it th-"

Raphael cuts him off

"Magnus, just stop, okay;

It's nothing… really. I'm not upset, I swear, just… Just a bit…distracted." He finished lamely with a slight shrug,

Magnus raised his eyebrow curiously

"Distracted?"

" _Yes_. Distracted, that's all, everything is fine; really I am so glad that you'll get to be a detective…

Besides, you know; even if you weren't practically _dragging_ me into it, I would be there regardless, to supervise and keep you from getting into too much trouble." Raphael smirked, tilting his head

"Because, Mags', you really do require pretty much _constant_ supervision."

Magnus glared

" _Hey_ , I do not!"

Raphael raised an eyebrow

"The kitchen fire?"

"Okay, that was _one_ time and not nearly as big of a thing as you make it out to be, you just can't let it go!"

 _"The fire department came!"_

" _Yeah_ , and some of them were really cute! I even got two phone numbers!"

"We nearly got kicked out of the apartment!"

"But we didn't!"

"Yeah, because I flirted _shamelessly_ with that idiot in the legal department"

"You still didn't have to ban me from using the stove; that was totally uncalled for"

" _Mags_ , that wasn't me; that was a building wide petition"

"That _**you**_ signed"

"Yes, yes I did"

Magnus huffed; rolling his eyes and nearly pouting… he tended to get so childish when he was wrong.

"So one example still doesn't prove anything; I'm fine on my own."

"Peru?"

"That was just a misunderstanding"

"No, _that_ is a lifetime ban"

"You know th-"

" _ **Lifetime**_ _Ban_ , Magnus."

"Okay, well, I'll give you that one, but that sti-"

Raphael gave a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head,

" _Magnus_ , I left you alone for like, five hours yesterday. In that time you;

Were taken in for questioning in a museum heist, fought with a detective, _outed_ said detective in front of his boss, leading to his resignation, upended and basically defrauded an entire police precinct, and pretty much stumbled, _ass backwards_ , into a whole new career.

Did I leave anything out?"

Magnus thought for a minute, then shrugged,

"Well," he starts,

"I also got a manicure, went to Sephora, and was kind of mistaken for a hooker."

Raphael just stared at him for a minute, blinking uncomprehendingly, then burst out laughing, covering his eyes and shaking his head.

"WHAT, who... h-" Raphael paused, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself enough to talk, then tried again, raising his eyebrow

"Do I even _want_ to know?"

"Alec kind of thought I was there because the uniforms were hassling me."

"So, you were saying you DON'T need supervision?"

Magnus looked about to argue, then just kind of shrugged

"Yeah, it's probably good if I have you help with this"

"Oh, definitely" Raphael agreed

"It should be pretty interesting" Magnus ventured

"Yeah, that's true"

Magnus smiled

"And I'd get to be a _detective_ , but I can still just be me, you know?"

Raphael nodded giving him a warm smile.

He really was happy for his best friend. Being a detective, following in his dads footsteps had been his dream most of his life growing up. Raphael knew how much it hurt him when he'd had to give up on that dream, when he had to accept that it simply was not going to happen.

But now he did…he had a chance. Raphael was quite pleased he'd get to help his friend with something that important.

"Plus, it will be wonderful working with Alec" Magnus says brightly

"And Simon" Raphael adds, nodding

Then freezes

 _ **Crap!**_

"You mean ' _Detective Lewis'?"_ Magnus asks cheekily,

 _Uh oh, The Look is back in full force_

"Magnus, it's no-"

 _"You Like him!"_ Magnus points at him accusingly

"I do not; I just barely met the guy!"

 _"You're blushing!"_

"I am not!"

Magnus shook his head, practically giggling, pointing again at Raphael.

"Oh, yes you are! I can't believe this!" he exclaimed, nearly bouncing

"Can we just drop it, please?"

"Oh, I don't think so! Never thought I'd see the da-"

They were interrupted by Magnus' phone ringing. He glanced at the screen, then stopped a minute, appearing somewhat surprised, before looked back up, with a rather terrifying smile.

"Okay; this is the station, I have to take it, but we are NOT done with this" He pointed at Raphael once more, before turning on heel bringing his phone to his ear, heading towards his room.

"Hi, Cutie" Magnus answered, cheerfully

 _Hmm… They must have had Detective Lightwood call him._

That was a relief. The detective really seemed to get to Magnus, so at least it would maybe get him distracted enough to drop the subject, at least until Raphael could figure out how he wanted to deal with his preoccupation with the younger detective. He knew Magnus was just trying to look out for him. he always did genuinely have his best interests at heart… but he could be SO meddlesome at times. And the man was unshakable, once he had his mind set to something there was no changing it (A trait he got from his father…though Raphael was loath to point it out…unless he really needed Magnus to shut up for a bit…)

The man simply could never let anything go.

"Well, I'm on my way out. That was the station; they need me to come down to fill out some more paperwork. It should be quite a while. Enjoy your day off darling."Magnus chirped happily reentering the room

 _Raphael was instantly on high alert…_

 _No way he'd just give up…_

Raphael turned,

"Magnus?"

"Yes dear?"

"You're not going to go find him and meddle in this, are you?"

" _Darling_ , of course not!" Magnus exclaimed, way too innocently

 _Yeah, SO not buying it…_

"Magnus, please promise me if you see him you are not going to tell him any of this."

"Any of what, darling?"

Raphael gave him a sarcastic look

 _He knew damn good and well 'what'…_

"That I'm interested in him or something."

"Of course not, dear. _Though_ , I might possibly drop your name a little, just to test the waters."

"No, Magnus."

"Oh, now darling; really what risk could there be in a few harmless questions?"

"A lot, it's YOU asking them."

Magnus gasped exaggeratedly

"I could just gi-"

"No"

"But I co-"

"No"

"I was just goi-"

" _ **No**_. _Mags_ , No, okay? Whatever you're planning, whatever scheme you're working on, just _no._ "

Magnus sighed, shaking his head faintly

"Darling, I just want to help."

Raphael nodded,

"I know, I know you do, and I appreciate that…but I think I kind of have to deal with this for myself, okay?"

Magnus huffed a bit, rolling his eyes

 _"Fiiine"_

Raphael raised his eyebrow

"Really, you'll just let it go?"

"Yes dear, I'll let you handle it." Magnus assured

Raphael was still nervous; Magnus never gave up that easily. He stood up, moving a bit closer, looking the other man over, watching for any signs of deception…

"Magnus, you promise that you won't talk to him today and try to pester him about this?"

" _Yes_ , darling, I promise; I won't talk to him about this today, okay?" he said,

 _Hmm…he was telling the truth…_

Raphael breathed a sigh of relief, giving him a slight smile, nodding

"Okay"

Magnus gave him a bright grin,

"Now, I really must be going, I'll talk to you later. Enjoy you're quiet, relaxing day off. I've a feeling we won't have too many of those for a while."

With that he turned, absently typing out a text as he went out the door. Raphael gave a faint chuckle, nodding lightly to himself.

 _That is probably very true, he had a feeling things would be quite a bit more interesting from now on_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O16O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	5. Chapter 5- Subtlety Is Key

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 **Chapter 5-**

 **Subtlety Is Key**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Simon wondered briefly as he made his way to Magnus's if he should have maybe taken a few extra minutes and tried harder with what he was wearing. In his excitement he'd kind of just rushed out the door, completely elated that Magnus had actually agreed to help. He hadn't even given much of a thought as to what he had on until he was over halfway there.

Glancing down quickly at himself he shrugged

He supposed it wasn't too bad. He did have on his least geeky shirt. It just said 'Don't Blink' and was Tardis blue. Really, unless you caught the Doctor Who reference, it didn't seem so bad, maybe a bit random, but not too bad.

 _If you did get the reference, well then, in Simon's opinion, you were just really awesome._

He also had on his favorite pair of black, skinny jeans. He had actually even made an attempt at taming his hair into some semblance of order.

All in all he figured it wasn't too bad.

Simon was so glad that he'd get to see Magnus again. The guy just seemed so cool, confident and unique; he'd never met anyone like him before. Not only that, but he just seemed SO nice! He really was super friendly and seemed to truly enjoy using all kinds of endearments…which kind of made Simon blush. It was a bit weird to Simon, but, like, _good_ weird.

One of the coolest things about him was that Magnus didn't really seem intimidated by anything. Even when Detective Ramsey had been really rude and threatening, when he was obviously trying to scare him. Magnus didn't back down, didn't get nervous or even overly defensive. he went right back at Ramsey without hesitation, turning the tables on him, completely shutting the loud, rude, obnoxious detective down.

 _It was_ ** _amazing_** _._

Simon hoped if he got to spend enough time with Magnus maybe he could get some of that kind of confidence.

 _That would be SO cool._

 _He kind of hopes it didn't involve makeup, though._

I mean, Magnus's looked good and, like _really_ impressive, and everything… but Simon didn't think that was him. _Well_ , unless you counted Halloween or, like, comic con or something like that. Not something for just like, day to day though. He really didn't think he could do all that every morning.

Honestly, he could barely find the time to match his socks and halfway fix his hair most of the time. He'd really be lost trying to figure out an entire cosmetic thing, too.

 _Oh, god, what if that somehow offended Magnus!_

What if he thought Simon was being rude or, like really ungrateful for his help or something?

 _What if he thought Simon thought it was weird?_

He wouldn't think that, would he? I mean, he was, like, _**super**_ confident; surely something as small as Simon not wanting to wear makeup wouldn't upset him.

 _Right?_

Maybe he should just compliment him on it, like, when he first sees him? But like, _subtlety_ , not like he was hitting on him or anything.

 _Wait…_

 _What if he thought Simon was hitting on him!?_

Oh, that would be bad.

Simon really liked Magnus and he was actually amazingly good looking. He was easily one of the most eye-catching people Simon had ever seen, and super cool and _completely_ awesome. But he just didn't really see Magnus like _that_ ; he wanted to be as much like him as possible, but he didn't want to actually be _with_ him.

Besides, he was pretty sure Magnus and Alec had a spark between them, and it really seemed like it could end up being something… so Magnus probably won't think he's hitting on him. He doubted Magnus would be rude about it, even if he did think Simon was trying to flirt.

 _Maybe Simon could just change the subject if it comes up?_

That might work, he decided.

Simon's mind drifted back to how Raphael had been dressed. Maybe if he started by telling Magnus how much he liked Raphaels style, how impressed he was with _it_ , maybe Magnus would try to find stuff like that… only that Simon could actually work with- and, you know, _afford_. Plus, it would be a way to, _subtlety_ , bring up Raphael.

 _Ooh! That would be good…_

Maybe he could find out more about him, stealthily, of course. The way Raphael had talked, they were really good friends, Maybe Magnus could even give him some ideas as to how to talk to the guy without looking like a complete idiot… maybe even some way to impress him. That would be _awesome!_

And Magnus was sure to help him; He was such a nice guy! It would be perfect, Simon decided, nodding slightly to himself.

 _Okay, cool…He had a plan now._

Glancing at the text that Magnus had sent with the directions to his place, he paused, quickly backtracking a bit when he realized he had actually passed the building. he hesitated slightly at the steps of the building,

 _Whoa, this place was Huge!_

He looked at Magnus's text again, double checking the address, but it was right, this was the place he'd said. The text had just said that he was on the top floor, but he didn't see any apartment number, the text just said to come up...

 _Maybe he'd meet him at the elevator?_

Simon got in the elevator hitting the button for the top floor, wondering if he should text or something and let Magnus know that he was here. He really didn't want to go to some random stranger's apartment. He wouldn't want to in general, but especially in a place like this…

 _Maybe, when he gets to the top floor, if he doesn't see Magnus, he'll just Text and double check._

The doors ding and open smoothly into a somewhat small alcove type area. Stepping out he glances around in faint confusion. There only seems to be one other door. Simon looks again at the text, but, yes, Magnus _did_ say the top floor; so… this must be it.

 _He hopes…_

 _He_ ** _really_** _hopes_ , cause if it isn't he SO doesn't think he wants to bother whoever else might live here. He approaches the door nervously, reaching up, and hesitantly knocks, ready to bolt back to the elevator if necessary.

It is quiet for a minute, he considers knocking again, but thinks better of it, beginning to turn, go back to the elevator, set on calling Magnus to recheck the address, when he hears someone opening the door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 **_End Of Chapter/Notes_**

 _Sorry to stop here, I kind of want a perspective change,_

O7O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	6. Chapter 6- He Knows The Game Well

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 **Chapter 6-**

 **He Knows That Game Well**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Raphael sighed as he realized he had been reading the same paragraph for the last thirty minutes. When Magnus left, after his initial worry that he was off to track down Simon and grill the poor boy relentlessly, he had been relieved to have a bit of a break. It had been a while since he'd had the place to himself and, while he loved Magnus, the guy was a bit _much_ all the time. It was nice just to have a quiet moment.

He had settled in on the couch, intent on beginning the newest thriller he had picked up that he hadn't had a chance to start. Usually he could completely lose himself in a story, shutting out the rest of the world- Magnus included, which annoyed the hell out of Magnus, and absolutely delighted Raphael – clearing his mind of the standard day to day.

 _But today? Today it just wasn't working._

His mind just wouldn't focus on the story; it kept drifting, back to the day before,

Back to Simon…

 _There was just_ ** _something_** _about the guy._

Raphael knew people. He could read them nearly as well as Magnus; could see what they were planning, what they were thinking, reading their motives as easy as any book. He could tell when they were lying, or being sincere. When they were being manipulative, deceitful, or genuine.

Most everyone, in his experience, was working on something; playing some kind of game, some kind of angle. Magnus said he was cynical; He maintained that he was simply a realist.

He could tell when someone found him attractive, when they were interested. He usually found it pretty amusing, watching them flounder; flirting, seducing, trying _so_ hard with lines that, honestly, he could not believe anyone would even say out loud, much less actually go for. The far too blatant looks, overly inviting smiles or 'innocent' touches that lasted just a bit too long, seeming just a bit too familiar.

None of it ever had any effect on him.

 _Well, unless you counted an eye-roll and a vague feeling of pity and/or annoyance as an effect_.

He knew that game; could play it quite well actually, when it suited him. He knew all the tricks; a lingering look, a comment made in just the right tone at just the right time. Leaning a bit closer, talking just a bit softer so they have to lean in as well.

It was second nature to him, as easy as breathing…

It was a knack, a valuable skill or weapon…

It was a game…

Everyone seemed to play this game. Always striding for the upper hand, everyone had an angle, a goal…

Everyone but Simon.

Simon was completely different. Different from anyone he had ever met. Everything about him was just so open, so honest, so _real_. Raphael didn't know if the guy could hide anything if he tried. There didn't seem to be a deceptive or dishonest part to him. Most people tried to hide their emotions, attempted to school there actions, their words; trying to tailor them to best suit the situation.

 _But with Simon?_

With Simon, everything was just _**there**_. He had been SO animated, so _excited_ , when they first met; chattering on happily without even a second thought. The guy was like a ball of energy, bright and electrifying. He seemed completely unable to stand still, moving, gesturing… he was just so animated, and he seemed to talk faster than even _he_ could keep up with. Everything about him was just right there; in plain sight, for anyone to see.

No lies, no games, no deception or angles…

It was just him, plain and simple…

 _Raphael just didn't know what to do with someone like that._

That kind of openness and honesty? It just completely threw everything Raphael thought he knew about people out the window.

He _thought_ the guy was interested in him, but it wasn't anything like he usually got. Simon never seemed to be sizing him up, or appraising him. He didn't seem to be trying to 'work' him.

Raphael somewhat doubted Simon even really knew _how_ to flirt… The thought made him smile a bit. That sweet, adorable guy, blushing and stumbling, attempting some of the cheesy lines he'd heard. Raphael shook his head with a bit of a laugh. Much as he loathed admitting it, they might be far more effective on him coming from Simon.

He wondered how the guy would react to him being asexual. If he would even be interested in Raphael after he found out. It threw a lot of people, he knew.

Many didn't even know what it meant; it got old having to continually explain. Trying to tell someone; _yes_ , he wanted to date, _**yes**_ , he wanted a relationship… he just didn't necessarily want all the 'physical' things that went along with it. It just seemed so foreign to people.

 _Which always kind of baffled him…_

God knows there are plenty of people who can have sex without love- _a quick search of the internet and the prevalence of 'hook up' apps ample proof of that_ -,Why is the reverse such a hard concept for people to grasp?

He knew with Simon he'd be able to tell exactly what he thought of it, knew he wouldn't be able to hide his reaction. It kind of scared Raphael; how much it would hurt if this sweet, kind, open, honest, hopelessly _adorable_ guy; just couldn't accept him.

Raphael was pulled from his, rather depressing, thoughts by a knock at the door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 **_End Of Chapter/Notes_**

 _Gee, I wonder who it could be?_

Sorry if this chapter got a bit depressing; I wanted to give a bit of what Raphael is dealing with. I really want him and Simon to balance each other out, which I think they seem like they will.

I _like_ the idea that Raphael is a flirt and uses it to his advantage when necessary. He's kind of coming off as a bit manipulative, but I kind of really like it. I have a feeling that will come into play _a lot_ in this series. He won't be like that with Simon though; I'm thinking Simon and Magnus are kind of his weak spots, the people that can really get to him and actually _see_ him for who he is underneath the persona he shows the rest of the world.

( _This stupid series is going to completely take over my mind, I can tell already_ )

 _**THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT FLUFFY ONESHOT DAMNIT!**_

O6O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	7. Chapter 7- Misunderstandings

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 **Chapter 7-**

**Misunderstandings**

Summary:

Simon get's the wrong idea about Magnus and Raphael

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Simon turns nervously back to the door, _really_ hoping to see Magnus, an apology ready just in case he IS actually at the wrong apartment, and freezes.

 _That is, most definitely,_ ** _Not_** _Magnus._

"Uhh…H-hey, uh, hi, Raphael." He stutters out

Raphael is staring; he seems just as shocked as Simon.

 _Well, at least they're on the same page with this._

"Uh, hola, Simon"

"Wh-um... What are you doing here?"

Raphael quirked his eyebrow

"I… live here?"

"Y-you... _Oh_ , umm, I, sorry, I-I thought this was Magnus's place?"

"Uh, yeah, it is... He lives here too. Were you looking for him? He is out right now. The station called, something about paper work, he said it would probably be quite a while."

Simon nodded quickly, eyes wide,

"Oh…um, O-okay, uh, thanks, s-sorry to bother you" Simon stuttered awkwardly,his hopes falling fast.

 _The way Raphael had talked about Magnus, they had just sounded like really good friends. It hadn't even occurred to him that they might actually be, like, a couple._

He guesses it shouldn't have be that big of a surprise; they were both gorgeous, and witty, and fashionable. Both really amazing, interesting people. He guesses it would stand to reason that they were together.

He starts to turn to leave.

"Hey, wait"

Simon stops, taking a deep breath, trying not to seem as disappointed as he was. He turns back around to face Raphael. He looks really concerned. He's really nice too… he and Magnus really are perfect for each other.

He never really stood a chance.

"What did you need? Is everything okay?" Raphael asks, concerned

Simon shook his head faintly, unable to keep in a slight sigh,

"Umm, yeah, i-it's fine. Magnus just said he'd help me with something, but it's not that important, he must have just forgot or something. It's no big deal." He finished quietly, trying to turn again.

"Well, is it anything I can help with?"Raphael asked, moving a bit closer

He shook his head, trying to wave him off,

"Uh, well; i-it's okay, I don't want to bother you. It's really not that big of deal. I don't want to impose on you or anything."

Raphael tilted his head, smiling slightly,

"It is not a problem, I have the day off. I'm sure, whatever it is, I can help as well as Magnus…only my help will probably involve far less dramatics and glitter." He says jokingly,

"It's okay, really. It's fine…

Y-you two make a really cute couple by the way." He says softly, once again starting to turn

" _Couple?_ We are NOT a couple!"

Simon whirls back around, shocked

 _"You're not?!"_

 _"Oh, GOD no!"_ Raphael exclaims, loudly, and with great emphasis

" _No_ , _no_ , no. no… Don't, uh, don't get me wrong; I love Magnus… in a brotherly, family, best friend, _completely_ platonic, absolutely NO romantic interest _**whatsoever**_ , kind of way."

 _"Oh, that's so great!"_ Simon exclaims

Then he realizes what he said

 _"N-not that Magnus isn't a great guy!_ He is! He seems really nice and funny and really cool and he is really good looking and you'd be good together… _but you're not together and that's good too!_ I mean, cause, uh, i-it's great that you have such a great, supportive best friend, _that's what I meant!_ Not that, like, I'm glad you're not with him or single or anything or, _umm_ , yeah, so, _okay_ …"

Simon hazards a peek back at Raphael, cheeks burning.

He was leaning against the door, hand covering his eyes, and seems to be trying to hold in his laughter, it's not really working though, like _, at all_. Simon really didn't like being laughed at; but at least the guy wasn't offended or upset by his rambling, so there was that.

 _And he wasn't dating Magnus_

So that was really just, absolutely _fantastic_.

"Uh, s-sorry, so, what was it you needed help with?" Raphael asked when he got his laughter in check, looking up at Simon with the most unbelievably beautiful smile he had ever seen.

 _-Wait, what did he need to see Magnus for?_

 _It was something_

 _Something…important?_

 _ **Damnit**_ _; Raphael needed to stop smiling like that, he couldn't think..._

 _Well, it was really okay though; cause it was a really great smile…_

 _No,_ ** _focus_** _…_

 _What did I need to see Magnus for?_

 _ **Work**_ _, something about work…_

 _CLOTHES!_

 _That was it!_

"Clothes!" he exclaimed

Okay, _well_ …That probably wasn't as good of answer to Raphael as it was to Simon; if the confused, eyebrow raised kind of look he was giving Simon was any indication.

 _ **God**_ _, the guy probably thought Simon was having a stroke!_

"Umm, uh, Well, see, you know how I got that promotion at work?

Well that means I don't have to wear the uniform now and that will be really cool and awesome and everything but, _like_ , I don't have any 'Work' type clothes, like at all _._ And so I called Magnus and asked him if he could help me pick out some stuff, cause he has such a cool style and seems like he knows a lot about that kind of thing.

Plus, I've kinda been wearing the same type of stuff since high school, and I am getting really tired of people still thinking I AM in high school, but, like, I really don't know where to even start changing that. So I thought, if Magnus helped me I could look more like an actual, 25 year old, professional, detective, rather than like the kid who cut math class to sneak over to the comic book store... And he seemed like he was really happy to help. He told me to come right over; I just talked to him about half an hour ago.

But I guess… I guess he must have forgotten to call me or something when the station called to let me know he was busy, or something… " he finished, trailing off a bit

 _He really didn't think Magnus seemed the type to ditch him...At least he_ ** _hadn't_** _thought that._

" _That_ _meddl_ -" Raphael started, then shook his head rolling his eyes a bit

"I am sure he must have forgotten; he can be VERY flighty, and distractible. Because he is my best friend, I am required to say it is _charming_ and _endearing_ , but really, it's just annoying as hell."

Simon laughed, relieved. At least that meant that Magnus hadn't just ditched him like he was starting to think.

"If you want, I can help you? I may not be as _flamboyant_ as Magnus; but I do have a pretty good sense of style" he said with a really charming smile.

" _Really_ , you'll help me?" Simon asked excitedly

"Yeah, no problem"

"Oh, _Thank You!_ You are SO amazing!" Simon exclaimed, surging forward hugging him tightly

He froze

 _ **Crap!**_ _What am I doing?!_

He quickly let go of Raphael, backed away a few steps,

"Sorry, dude, I, um, I totally didn't mean to do that! I just, it is so nice of you to help me and really cool and you have even better style than _Magnus_ ;

And I was actually going to tell him that I really liked _your_ style and I kind of hoped he would go with something like your look for me, cause I like his style too… But, like, I don't actually think I'd really be good at the whole makeup kinda thing and I wouldn't have time to do anything like that every day. And I didn't want him to think I didn't like it or thought it was weird, or something, it's just that it wasn't me.

And I was going to compliment him on it but I didn't want him to think that I was like hitting on him or something cause I like him, but not _Like_ him,

Plus I kinda think he and Alec could end up having something.

And um..." Simon took a deep breath and resolutely snapped him mouth shut, trying to gain some semblance of control over his talking.

He nervously looked up at Raphael.

He had a really soft, slightly surprised smile; He almost looked like he was blushing a bit, but it must just be a trick of the light or something.

"So, um... W-Will you still help me?" Simon asked, shyly

"Dios, ¿cómo puedes ser tan lindo… Of course I will still help you. Come on in." Raphael smiled, shaking his head a bit.

He moved to the side holding the door open, letting Simon in.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 **_End Of Chapter/Notes_**

 **Dios, ¿cómo puedes ser tan lindo:** God, how can you be this cute?

O10O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	8. Chapter 8- A Perfect Fit For Simon

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 **Chapter 8-**

 **A Perfect Fit For Simon**

Summary:

Everything comes together, and Raphael thinks of the perfect style for Simon

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 _He was going to die;_ _this guy was going to kill him_.

No one should be that ridiculously cute.

 _It should NOT be possible_.

He had no clue how he was going to survive this…When he'd opened the door and saw Simon, he'd been shocked. Nearly as shocked as Simon was **.** Raphael had absolutely no clue what to say, thinking Magnus had broken his promise and had actually went and tracked the young detective down after all. That didn't make sense though… Simon wouldn't have been so surprised.

Then his confusion, thinking Raphael and Magnus were a couple; that caught him off guard. Raphael was generally pretty quick to clarify their relationship, but Simon had just got him SO off balance, he totally missed that.

Raphael had been quite worried when the young detective had turned; looking SO dejected.

 _Simon should never_ _look like that._

 _Ever_.

Raphael hadn't even known what was wrong, but whatever it was he had been ready to fix it. No one should upset Simon that much. When he'd realized that Simon was so upset because he thought that he and Magnus were together he had been shocked… then embarrassingly, _unbelievably_ , hopeful.

He couldn't keep from laughing. And he knew Simon would probably think it was about his rambling; _and part of it was_ , but mainly, he was just so **_happy_** _._

If the guy was that upset about the idea that he and Magnus were together _,_ then he was _definitely_ interested.

 _Raphael absolutely had at least a chance_.

Simon had got SO flustered; blushing and stuttering, trying to form sentences, trying to remember why he was even looking for Magnus. It was so hopelessly, utterly, ridiculously, _unbelievably_ , charming _._ When he'd finally been able to put together why he was looking for Magnus…well…How could Raphael possibly not offer to help?

Then Simon had _hugged_ him; before rushing out an apology, an explanation.

It was unneeded.

Usually he was pretty standoffish, really valuing his personal space _\- Magnus notwithstanding-_ unexpected physically affectionate people tended to make him uncomfortable, annoyed and suspicious.

 _But again;_

 _Simon was completely different._

With Simon, he didn't wonder what he was thinking, what he motive was; it was all right there. He wasn't making a move, wasn't trying to test Raphael's boundaries, or see what he could get away with. He was just SO happy and _excited_ that he accidentally got carried away. It was just so perfectly, impossibly sweet, so endearing. He just had no clue how he could really even begin to deal with this guy.

 _No chance of even_ ** _beginning_** _to keep his cool around him._

He was always calm and collected around people. Being around Simon, though?

 _It was nearly_ _intoxicating_ ;

He couldn't help but smile, _and_ ** _laugh_** _,_ every time he looked at the guy. He was just SO positive, energetic, and happy, and it seemed to be completely contagious. He just felt lighter around Simon; like he didn't have to keep up the cool, calm exterior.

Which was a good thing…

 _He couldn't have even if he_ _tried_.

He was setting with Simon now, on the floor of the apartment…where they had been for the _last_ _40 minutes._

Simon was trying so hard to get their Cat ( _well,_ Magnus's cat) Chairman Meow- _Once again,_ _ **Magnus's**_ _cat_ \- to come to him. He was babbling incessantly at the damn thing, trying to get its attention with the treats that Raphael had given him to try to lure it out. He was just so _damned_ determined to get that stupid cat to like him _._

Simon had accidentally scared Chairman when he'd first came in, he'd hissed and ran under a lounge in the corner of the room. Simon had been so apologetic. Raphael had tried to assure him that it was okay; the cat didn't really like anyone. Raphael's pretty sure that it only tolerates him and Magnus because they control his food and he's too lazy to hunt.

Simon was insistent, however, _and so_ _here he was._

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Simon, _it's fine_ , just let him get adjusted to you. Maybe he'll come over to you later."

He seemed a bit disappointed, but he relented. Raphael turned to him, tilting his head slightly,

"So, do you have any idea what you want to wear for work?"

Simon shrugged,

"I really don't know. I've never really had to wear _like_ 'grown up', type clothes. I have one hand me down suit that I wear for weddings and funerals and stuff; but it's hot and itchy and really doesn't fit too great.

Other than that, all I have are geeky tee-shirts with a bunch of fandom kinda stuff, a few plaid button ups, two sweaters, and an entire dresser of jeans; and that's it."

He shrugged again, glancing over at Raphael,

"I really like _your_ style; it's absolutely amazing but I just don't think I could really do all that. The same with Magnus's; it's astounding that you guys can get all that together but I just wouldn't even know where to begin to start with something like that."

He paused a second, looking slightly sheepish, almost guilty,

"I _don't_ really like how Alec dresses, but it should probably be kind of like that… only, you know _,_ not so bad."

Raphael snickered at that.

 _He was_ _ **definitely**_ _right about that one_.

It was absolutely adorable how guilty he sounded, insulting the guys fashion sense ( _well, lack thereof_ )

He nodded giving Simon a playful smirk, raising his eyebrow,

"Well, at least I know you're not completely lost on the subject of style"

Simon laughed at that, blushing a bit, then continued

"I want to look professional, and like, respectable and all that _…I really do;_ but I still want to feel like myself _,_ you know? I…I really don't want to feel like I'm playing a part, trying to be someone else.

I mean, I _like_ who I am."

Raphael nodded, smiling a bit

"I like who you are, too."

Simon froze, staring at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly open…

" _Y-you do_?"

Raphael closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He hadn't meant to say that…but he was kind of done trying to keep up the act with Simon, It had not worked once with him from the moment they had met.

He leaned a bit closer, giving a slight nod,

"Yes, Simon, I really do" he said, softly

 _"Why!?"_ Simon exclaimed

Raphael burst out laughing

" _What do you mean,_ _ **why**_ _?"_

"Well, I mean that's really amazing and cool and, like, I can't even really believe that; But why would you like me?…

 _Wait,_ what do you mean by like? Like, as in a friend, or _like_ as in want to go out on a date? _Or a lot of dates?_

Because, if it's just as a friend, _that's okay_ cause you're really awesome and amazing and it'd be great having you as a friend. _But_ , if you meant it like the maybe wanted to go out with me that would be _really_ amazing, because... Well, be-because I'd really like that, too.

 _But if not_ , like I said, that's totally okay, too." He finished, blushing brightly

Raphael smiled, shaking his head;

 _Seriously, how could anyone be that adorable_ _? That shouldn't even be possible_ _!_

"The second one _,_ Simon; I would really like to go out with you, on a date."

He smiled softly, glancing down, placing his hand over Simon's, leaning closer

" _Or_ **,** _ **like**_ **,** _a lot_ of dates" he finished, squeezing his hand

He smiled softly, looking up at Simon,

 _Wow…he looked so happy, so totally amazed_.

Raphael closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 _Now or never…_

"I- I should tell you something though, before we go out…" he started, nervously

"What; is something wrong?"

"No, i-it's not, _well_ , not really. At least _I_ don't think it is, some people would think so, I guess…"

"Raphael, _you're rambling..._ You don't do that…a-at least, I don't _think_ you do. You're kinda starting to scare me"

He shrugged sighing,

 _May as well just go for it…_

"I'm Asexual"

Simon stared, looking confused, waiting. Raphael took a deep breath, ready to start the standard explanation.

"That means th-"

" _Yeah,_ I know what _ace_ is; but what's _wrong?_ what are you so worried to tell me?"

Raphael just stared, now they were both confused

"T- _That's_ what I had to tell you; that I'm ace…"

" _That's it!?_ Don't scare me like that! God, I was worried, I thought there was something really wrong with you, like you were _dying_ or something!" Simon exclaimed, squeezing his hand

Raphael laughed; he was so relieved. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

"So _,_ you're okay with that, really?"

"Yeah _,_ of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm pan, by the way."

Raphael nodded slipping his arm around Simon's shoulders, happily

"That's cool"

 _He just couldn't stop smiling_

He pulled Simon a bit closer to his side; taking his hand and interlacing their fingers. Simon was positively beaming; he squeezed Raphaels hand back,

"So, just so were clear; I want to go out with you, _You_ want to go out with _me_ **,** And you're definitely _not_ dying or anything like that, right?"

Raphael laughed

"Yeah, Simon _,_ all of that"

They just sat, for a bit; enjoying the moment.

"Hey, Raphael? I don't want to ruin this or anything, but I really do need to figure out a style for work. Do you have any ideas; you know, that would work for me?"

Raphael thought for a minute, looking at Simon; taking in the blue 'don't blink' shirt he was wearing, with the jeans and tennis shoes.

" _Hmm_ …well; maybe something that's kind of like a mix between David Tennant's,10th and Matt Smiths,11th Doctor Who, I think that would work really well for you.

What do you think?"

He turned slightly to look at Simon and was nearly knocked over when Simon wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight, kissing him on his cheek.

" _That is_ ** _perfect_** _!"_ Simon cheered happily

Raphael leaned over, kissing Simon back, quickly…

 _He_ _ **still**_ _couldn't stop smiling_

 _That was okay_

 _He didn't want to…_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Magnus quietly unlocked the door, slipping into the apartment. He didn't know how his little scheme would have worked today. If Raphael was mad he wanted to avoid him till he cooled down a bit; he could be quite viscous when angered.

He slipped quietly through the living room, pausing when he saw the TV was on. It was playing one of Raphaels Doctor Who DVDs. Must have been on for a while, it had gone back to the intro screen.

Magnus moved closer, beginning to search for the remote to turn it off, then paused.

On the couch, curled up together, were Raphael and Simon. Raphael was sitting on one of the ends of the couch, with Simon nestled against his side, head resting on his shoulder, legs folded up onto the couch, Raphael's arm loosely draped around him. Chairman was curled up on Simons lap, all three were fast asleep.

Magnus smiled, quietly slipping over to the hall closet, gathering up a soft, warm throw to drape around them. He slipped silently into his bedroom, happy with how well his plan had worked out.

 _He'd tease Raphael about the picture he snapped of them over breakfast._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 **_End Of Chapter/Notes_**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Okay, so this is the end; I'm sorry I didn't actually write the shopping trip. I had every intention of doing just that (Literally, when I started this it was Just supposed to be a one shot with the freaking shopping trip) this just kind of ran away with me. This seemed like a perfect place to end. I love Raphael being just a bit of a nerd; how else could he be perfect for Simon? I think that clothing style would fit really well with Simon's character as well. A really good mix of professional and nerdy

Thanks So Much For Reading!

O14O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


End file.
